


All Strings Attached

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clint Barton & Loki Friendship, Fate, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel)-centric, POV Loki (Marvel), Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Teen Loki (Marvel), Teen Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Loki is the fateful string-bearer. He was given the gift at the age of three and was met in his dreams by several others his age from several different realms.He is met by three witches at the age of 9, and taught the colors of the rainbow and the strings that shine.He is shown the whole world, and promised a throne. But his mind keeps on telling him no. He does not want to find a throne, he merely wishes for a red string like everyone else.





	1. The Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Did some research, in human years, Loki is about 17, and Thor is about 24. 
> 
> They're 7 years apart, (I converted Asgardian years and human years based on the expectancy and comics and all that research jazz). 
> 
> So for my stories' and my sake and everyone's sake, they are 7 years apart.

_The road was white, his world went black. The stars twinkled above his roof that night. But he did not want to awaken, another dream had him shaken._

_He was to follow the whitening road._

* * *

A slick, smooth yellow string of yarn kept him inside. He watched it unravel the closer he got, and kept up to its pace with all things forgotten.

A little bitty thing, his small pale hands were adorned with a single colored yarn.

Yellow, the string that led him out of his dream and into reality.

_What was he to do with such a dream_?

* * *

The Noiret slipped out of bed and padded up to his brother's bed.

He knocked once at the bedside table and grinned when the blonde bush had arisen.

"Brother, I had a dream!"

Thor smiled at the younger male, the 10-year-old's hand moving to reach over and pull him up.

"Then tell me of your dream, Brother."

"There was a yellow string this time, and a really white road."

"Is that all?"

Loki nodded, his green eyes excited and curious, "What could it mean? Luck? Will we be lucky today?"

Thor grinned, "'Tis the color of my hair, it shall be lucky, younger brother."

Loki nodded hurriedly, "We must tell mother and father!"

"They are asleep, Loki, please do not awaken them. Instead, sleep with me," Thor smiled and nuzzled against the other, hugging him tightly.

The younger grinned and giggled, "Okay, fine, we tell them later of my glorious dream."

* * *

The small pit-pat of his five-year-old feet was heard along the white road.

He had not been able to hear it until his birthday it seemed.

He soon heard everything.

_"Thor?"_

His voice echoed around him, a slight headache stirring him from capturing that ball of yarn unraveling in front of his walking figure.

The yellow string strayed far suddenly, almost unreachable at this point.

White appeared right from its core, swirling around the yellow string and attaching to his middle finger.

He gasped and raced faster, _"Please, tell me what you mean!"_

The yellow had been luck, and now it swirled with something bright.

_"Please, do not hurt my brother! Be luckier, please!"_

* * *

Loki slipped from bed fast, tears in his eyes as he quarreled with the sheets and bedspread.

He sniffled and shot from his bed to the floor.

"Th-Thor, please be okay, brother," he sniffled even more and ran to the bedside.

The blonde awoke immediately, now curious and concerned, he reached out towards the younger.

"What is it, brother? Did you have a nightmare again?"

The younger child shook his head, "A white string swirled around the yellow one this time! Yellow is lucky, what if white is bad? What will we do?"

Thor hushed his brother, "'Tis okay, younger brother, it is the color of snow. It is the gorgeous color of clouds, my dear brother. Hush and sleep now."

 The five-year-old sniffled but cuddled closer to his 12-year-old brother.

His long, nimble arms slipped around the other's broad torso, clinging for dear life and wishing, hoping he'd be alive when he awoke next.

* * *

The white road held two white strings, the yellow had long since turned blue.

A small 8-year-old chased after once more, growing more tired in his slumber as the yarn unraveled for what seemed like forever.

His half-lidded green eyes stayed open to keep following in hopes of a good ending.

_"Your **luck** has run, young child. You have **lost** your **yellow** strand."_

A gentle voice was the facade of the first witch he'd ever meet.

Her voice was soft, and echoed around his head like a buzzing nightlight, _"Take this **blue** strand on your ring finger, child. Your long-lasting luck has brought you a friend of some form and kind. You shall meet them soon, treat them respectively and hold their hand. **Never** let them go, or they will **never** return."_

He believed the calm voice, lulling him to pause and take a rest in his dream finally.

The dream dispersed, leaving his haughty thoughts and hope crumbled and restless.

Soon, he reopened his exhausted green eyes and sighed.

Once more, another worthless night's rest.


	2. The Son of Stark

The darkened void stretched for what felt like forever as he tried to sleep.

It was a struggle to make out the colors of the strings, and the small hand that now held his own.

Green eyes wandered down to their conjoined fingers with a forlorn gasp.

A young, tanned child with swept brunette hair and bright brown eyes stared back at him.

Loki grinned wide, trying to form words before realizing there was a blue strand around their wrists.

He followed the colorful strand, the boy mirroring him like a puppet.

They both watched as it spread out, white, yellow, and purple swirling around the strand of blue.

_Purple..._

_What did purple mean?_

* * *

Loki awoke with a soft sigh, glancing at his bedside table shimmering with golden jewelry.

He clipped an earing chain onto his ear, fastening it to his lip.

It signified his royalty, he was told by Thor, who had one to match him in silver.

He plucked the other earing from its place, clipping it into place.

This one had no chain, it just slipped in with a click and stayed in his ear until bedtime.

"Purple," he mumbled, glancing to his notebook.

His 7-year-old handwriting was hard enough to read as it was.

With a giggle, he clipped the book open and looked for anything dealing with purple.

_Blue- Friendship._

_Yellow- Luck._

_White- ???_

Loki sighed and grabbed the pen from its place, scribbling a quick note underneath the white.

_Purple- ???_

He placed the book back onto its place and left to his enormous closet to get prepared for the day.

A robe of golden silk and black threading awaited for him, green embroidered on the hem and collar.

The buttons were white, threaded with black.

He almost appeared like a Jokester of the kingdom, but all knew it was just royalty gowns.

He slipped it on, buttoning and zipping the sides and front as intended and taught to him.

Speaking of his royal teacher, she slipped into his room with a knock.

"Yes?"

The lady smiled broadly, stepping nearer to help fix the collar, "I bring news of a young lad from Midgard. He and his father have been sent to make an agreement with you. Be on your best behavior, Prince Loki."

The young mage nodded and grinned, "Will he be my friend?"

"For now, if you'll let him," she reminded him.

Loki nodded and allowed her to fix his shoes into their correct style.

"Here," the lady spoke softly to him, "Do not fail my teachings, child, royal etiquette."

* * *

The Noiret stepped from the room, large gold adorned doors swinging open slow and heavily.

He made his way to the throne room, being guided by his guards.

The long robes followed him as he walked, fabric sliding against the marble floors.

Another set of heavily gold adorned doors were opened by his guards and held open for him.

He entered delicately, walking as taught, with his hands clasped in front of him.

The rings adorning each finger shined with each green jewel embedded into them.

His fingers wrapped themselves around each other accordingly and he held his chin up.

He spotted his father and fought against the urge to rush forward to hug him.

His mother stood in her glorious beauty, adorned with her own gold and silver.

"Mother," he smiled broadly, nodding his head before turning to his father, "Father."

He gently bowed and pulled back up, glancing off to the side to see the young child he was promised as a friend.

The brunette barely wore anything of special rise, barely adorned with a spec of gold or silver.

The boy's father, however, wore a fancy suit, rings of shining silver on his fingers, and a set of chains around his neck.

Loki furrowed his brows in confusion at the chains, was he a criminal?

The cultural differences were plain and apparent.

He heard his brother enter, the 14-year-old entering with a boisterous laugh and proud, arrogant grin.

"Mother, Father," he began, "Lovely to see you both."

he did not bow or act as Loki had, which only confused the youngest once more.

Odin nodded to them both, a signal for them to join the boy and his father off to the side.

They walked opposite of them, standing across and off the red, gold-adorned carpet.

Odin stood with a somewhat smug smile as he called the man and his boy to the carpet.

"Do you agree to wed your son with one of mine as a treaty between realms, Howard?"

The man seemed baffled for a moment before resigning his pride and nodding, "My son is 10. Fit him with whichever you see fit," before nudging his shocked son forward bit by bit, "Take him as your own even, I would not care."

Frigga scoffed at that, "You will return tomorrow," nodding to Loki for a moment, "And you will keep your son. We cannot raise him in our realm, the cultural differences bide the laws that separate them but join them."

Howard snarled at that but glanced to his son with a resigned snort, "Fine. So be it, your highnesses."

Odin nodded,stepping to join Howard on the rug, "Let us enjoy the pub, my friend."

Howard grinned snarkily and nodded, "I shall accept your request," before they walked off.

Loki grinned at the young boy, forget the fucking rules, and ran towards him with his arms stretched wide.

"You are my friend, yes?"

The boy grinned, wrapping his arms around the puffy gown and the frail boy's body as well, "Of course!"

Frigga stepped from her throne, "Thor, you may return to your friends now."

The blonde nodded, "Who is he to marry, mother?"

The Allmother paused before nodding to Loki, "They are already accustomed to one another, Let us hope this works well."

Loki smiled and nodded to her, unknowing of 'marriage', before pulling Stark in for another hug.

"Your name is Loki? I'm Tony, Tony Stark," the kid timidly smiled before hugging the mage once more.

Loki nodded, "Okay, Tony. Will you come back?"

The mortal pulld away and nodded, "I'll try, okay? So don't ever leave, okay?"

The two seemed to hold a conversation well.

Frigga smiled and headed back to her throne, leaving Thor to his friends, and Loki to his... 

Partner.

Partner seemed like the appropriate title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's rushed but, ehhhh I didn't have much time so flippity fuck.


End file.
